A New Chance at Life
by Lovelyroses29
Summary: Severus Snape is allowed to back in time in another universe and is given a chance to raise the Boy Who Lived or to his first year at Hogwarts. What will he pick and how will it affect the future?
1. The Death of a Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter's World that J.K Rowling made. I'm just throwing 'what if…' pieces together. **

**Read and Review! Thanks so much**

A New Chance at Life

Chapter One:

Pain...so much pain, and Severus couldn't do anything to stop it. Every breath he took he felt the poison rush through is body, slowly killing him: brutally killing him. Severus didn't know what was worse, the Cruciatus cruse over and over or just...dying. Well at least this way.

Severus heard the Dark Lord apparating away, and he was left with was the smell of his own blood slowly leaving his body and the sound of his breathing. And of course his memories... of Lily, James, the other idiotic Marauders, of his time as a professor...

Was it worth it? To kill Dumbledore, and to die himself, was it heroic, or as the Potter boy deemed, a cowardly thing to do. He didn't understand, no- the boy didn't know he saved Draco, but the boy didn't know as well what Dumbledore planned for him as well. A pig to slaughter.

To die over a wand, was never heroic. Yet to die as a spy, the muggles thought it was a grand thing to die as. So he will consider it a heroic way to die

Dying, did she die this way, oh how he hoped she didn't. So much pain was never good. The poison from the six bites, the blood loss, all way too much. The pain was too much, but he will take it, for if she died in pain he will also. No, Lily died faster, far less pain full, but just as dramatic, yet he still will take the pain, it will remind him that everything is still real, that Voldemort will win, or will die...no the boy has to die, there is no way around it. Potter must die, and he doesn't know it.

When Severus thought he was alone to himself to die alone, a door opened, he turned his head to see the Potter boy come through, followed by the ever-present Granger and Weasely. James, he did look like James, acted like James, but was different. It must be the eyes, Lily's.

Again, Lily every thought went towards Lily, how he loved her, how he missed her.

James's son-no- Lily's son-not even, their son sat down next to him, and put his hand on the wound on his neck. He was kind, all too ready to forgive him. If only Lily would forgive him, why did he call her a mudblood, such a filthy name. The tears began to form in his eyes at the memories.

"Take them" he croaked out to the boy- no Harry. "Take them, please" he told the boy again. Even in death he has the tell Harry twice to do anything. Harry looked toward the Granger girl, and asked for a flask, anything to hold the memories.

Harry finally got a flask and placed his hand back onto the wound, and with the other he collected, Severus's tears. Memories, of his mother, his father, Dumbledore and the words he told him to finally tell Harry, how he saw his mother, and what he truly felt for him, and finally the worst of them all, the time at Godric's Hollow.

When Severus was sure Harry collected them all, with his last few breaths, he told the boy his last instructions, hoping he would finally listen.

"Take them to the pensive." Harry looked at the small amount of memories that were in the flask.

Severus knew he had very little time before it was his time to die, but first he wanted to see his eyes-her eyes one last time.

"Look at me," he told Harry. Harry looked at him, "You have your mother eyes." It pained him to think but he cared for the boy, and he loved the woman who was the boy's mother forever. With that, with his last thought he forgave James and his group of friends, he finally passed into the unknown.


	2. Two Choices

**Thanks for those who read and reviewed. I'll try to get an update uploaded every week maybe two depending on my school work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter's World that J.K Rowling made. I'm just throwing 'what if…' pieces together.**

When Severus opened his eyes, he had to blink a couple of times to get the bright light not to affect his eyes. Severus sat up, he was in a place he didn't know, but what he did know was he was supposed to be dead. Severus knew he was supposed to go to hell, no bright light no heaven, for this bat. He did too many horrible things that not even the years of trying to do good deeds would get him here.

He stood up and he looked down and saw that he was naked, and the other part was on his left arm there was no Dark Mark. Only a small scar, that went down his forearm where the Dark Mark once was. He was free! No more Dark Mark, no more horrible reminders that he led to the killing of his love, and her family.

Maybe if he was in heaven he would see Lily, it would be a joy for even a minute he had a chance to see Lily even if he is to go spent his life in hell.

"Hello Severus" a familiar voice called to him. The voice sounded so familiar, but the owner of the voice to dead. He still turned toward the voice, and saw the person he loved to see the most. Lily... she seemed happy; and still to the surprise James was with her, one arm around her waist, and one of hers around his waist.

"Lily? James?" Severus finally sputtered out.

"Hello Snivellus" James said, just right after he said that Lily hit him in the stomach playfully.

"Knock it off James, he helped Harry, so be nice." she scolded.

Lily let go of James and came over to him, her eyes were they way he remembered, and everyone was right Harry did have her eyes. Lily surprised them both by putting her arms around him.

"Thank you, so much Severus. You helped save our little boy." She whispered into his chest. She tilted her head up towards his face. He noticed she was crying, he used his thumb to wipe her eyes.

"I can't accept the thanks, because he is to die anyway. I didn't save him." He said in soft voice.

James came over and put a hand on Severus's shoulder,

"No you're wrong, Voldemort is dead. Yes Harry had to die at first, but don't worry: he lives. I have to thank you as well, and I have to apologies as well. I was horrible to you at Hogwarts. You also helped Moony with his little furry problem.

He was surprised that James was apologizing to him. James Potter above all people. Not even Sirius when they were in the Order together did he ask for forgiveness. It was something to hear James say that, but none the less it was a happy moment for all three of them.

"I accept your apology James. I am also glad the Harry is alive at least he has a second chance at life again, even if it is at the loss of others." He told them. "Also I want to ask for forgiveness from you, I was the one that gave the prophecy to Voldemort that led to your death."

"We forgive you Severus" Lily said with a bright smile, that he saw Harry have when he was with his friends hanging out or on the Quidditch pitch.

Lily and James smiled at him, and he smiled back, but by then the realized that they were smiling at someone behind him. He turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster was wearing his favorite light blue robes, and his twinkle in his eye seemed to last forever.

"Severus, my boy, it's good to see you. I'm glad to see my message was given to young Harry." Albus said giving him a hug.

"Yes, Sir." he said returning the hug, awkwardly.

Severus looked around at the three people who have seemed to forgive him; if he only could do it again, and try to make everything right.

Dumbledore read his mind or read his face, and smiled, "There is a chance to re-do everything, Fawkes could take you back to October 31st of 1981, or you can go to your very first year of schooling at Hogwarts." He told Severus.

"How Headmaster? Time travel is illegal if done to change the future."

"Ah, that is correct, but when it is done within a different universe, no one will know the different."

"Yet wouldn't it still change that universe's future, and how would it happen? What could I do?"

"Well, my boy, you would pick a time to go back to, and you would live a life to make sure horrible things would not happen, within reason, of course. Raising Harry, knowing he will one day save the wizarding world by all means that is up to you to tell him the truth. Whatever time you go back to, I'll send a letter with you to give to the Albus of that time; it will explain everything to him.

Severus looked at Albus, James and then at Lily, he had a decision to make, and make it fast, for he wanted to change the future and the quicker the better.

**So I forgot to give credit to the writers ofthe movie****_ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2_**** for the first part of my last chapter, so there it is. Thanks to the reviewer who pointed the year out to me. I was gonna change it but I forgot to before I put it up. **


	3. Going Back

**Here is the next installment. Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter's World, except this plot. Read and Review.**

"It is your choice my boy, either go back to your first year at Hogwarts, or Halloween of 1981."

It was hard, two places where he could make a difference, a really big difference. If he went back to his first year, he could pay attention to his classes, stay away from Malfoy, not become a Death Eater, and have Lily as a wife. He quickly looked at the couple and saw how happy they were together even in death, they were made for each other. He couldn't rip them apart. Also the prophecy would be passed down to Neville and even in Potions Class; Severus knew that Neville wouldn't be able to handle the pressure.

If he went back and raise Harry, not only could he allow the boy to know his heritage, and what happened to his parents, but he could teach him in the ways of a wizard, and muggle because Severus himself is a half blood, or was, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Will Lily and all those who died, will they know about the future if I were to go back?" Severus asked the Headmaster.

Albus's eye seemed to lose its twinkle a bit, as he shook his head.

"No, only you would know. Because fate seems to shine on you, my boy, and offer you a second chance."

Severus looked again at the Potters.

"What would you do?" He asked them

"I would do what was best for Harry; even it means that we are not there for him. Someone who knew us even if you were a snake, you still loved Lily, and her love is what kept him alive. Your love for her could allow us to stay together, and raise Harry like a son." James said,

"I'll have to agree with James here, Sev. Harry meant the world to me and he still does today. I would die for him over and over again, only to look on from here, to see him grow up."

This answer is what he wanted to hear from them. He'll raise Harry.

"I've chosen headmaster. I'll go back to Halloween and raise the boy myself, with your blessing of course." saying the last half to the Potter couple.

The headmaster smiled and his twinkle returned to his eyes, and Lily threw herself at him, wrapping him in her arms.

"Oh Thank you Sev, this means so much to us, and of course you have our blessing right James?" she told him.

They looked at James, who was slightly smiling, but his eyes were far off.

"Become part Potter." He told him

"Excuse me? I don't-"

"No you heard me right. If you accept my blood now, you'll be like a cousin to me, part Potter. I am allowed to do it as the Head of Potter House."

"Are you sure James?" Lily asked, "what about Sirius?"

"Yes, love, I mean I love Sirius as a brother, but Severus is more trustworthy right now to raise Harry, and Sirius will still go to Azkaban" He told his wife. Turning to Severus, he said "Taking my blood, will allow you to gain access to the family vaults. If you remember your family tree lessons, Prince's are closer to Potters than Blacks are." James told him his eyes full of mischief.

Severus did remember those lessons from his mother, and the eldest Malfoy. James's great grandmother was a Prince, defiantly closer than a Black. He also remembered what this ritual will even do, it will bring out, the Potter Blood and erase any muggle blood, so no more Snape blood, yet he'll keep the name, and it will turn them into to…cousins.

"Cousins?" Severus tried to word carefully, James smiled bigger.

"Yep, we are cousins Snivelly."

Severus shuddered at the nickname but smiled because things did get better between them.

James pulled out his wand, and made a cut on his right hand palm, and Severus did the same thing. They grabbed hands like a strong grip, and James started the ritual.

"I, James Henry Potter Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, bring Severus Prince Snape, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Prince, into the fold of the House of Potter. Do you accept my blood?"

"I, Severus Prince Snape Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince, accept being welcomed into the family of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"So mot may it be." The two of them said together.

A bright light engulfed them both as the ancient magick allowed a Prince to become cousins by blood of the Potter Family. The magick also healed the wounds that they made.

"Thank-you Sev, it means so much to us." Lily told him as soon as he and James let go of each other's hands.

"The blood will show up as a cousin to the goblins and the Ministry if blood is needed."

He nodded in understanding; this will also make him Head of the Potter until Harry is of age.

"It is time, my boy, to leave. Good luck Severus. You may show this memory if needed. Oh Minnie may know because she is fond of the boy." Albus told him.

"Good bye Sev. Take care of Harry; make sure he knows that we love him." Lily said giving him a hug.

"Yeah, take care of my boy, and you do as well, Cousin Snivellus." Potter said to him smiling and giving him a hug.

He would have at one point shuddered, but now he smiled and returned to hug.

"Fawkes will take you to Godric's Hallow, then to either Potter Manor or to Hogwarts; it will be your choice." Dumbledore told him.

Severus nodded and Fawkes then landed on his shoulders, he held on to the letter tighter, and then pull at his navel quickly left Dumbledore and the Potters alone, wishing the Prince good luck.

**There it is the next chapter. I just have to give a few notes out, to explain a few things. It was mentioned by a reviewer, that Snape was naked, well like magic being awesome, once he released he was naked clothes covered !  
**


	4. The Second View

**Hey everyone I want to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It was a hard weekend and every email made my day more and more, so without further a due the Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did though, but don't we all. Enjoy the next chapter.**

Severus's feet hit the ground, and the pulling from his navel stopped. He opened his eyes and Severus saw that he was in Godric's Hallow, but nowhere near the Potters' House. The clock from the church chimed midnight, and he remembered where he was that night. He was actually coming to see the Potters' cottage after his mark burned with pain.

Severus heard the popping noise of apparition, and quickly pulled out his wand. He turned to where the sound came from and saw himself walking towards him now. Once the two of them locked vision, the Severus of this time fell forward and a strong wind came and seemed to blow him away.

Severus shuddered at the thought of that way of dying, but he knew where he needed to be right now. He needed to find Harry, and he was sure he'll find him soon. Severus turned around so that his back was facing the street. Finding the cottage was quick because here it was.

The poor cottage was in shambles, but for one weird thing the gate and fence were in perfect condition, so Severus opened the gate, and walked up front path to the door that was blasted open. When he walked in the first thing he saw was James's body that stared up at him from the floor. Severus bent down and closed his cousin's eyes. Severus stepped around him to go up the stairs to where he knew Lily and Harry would be.

When he got to the nursery, that door was also blasted open, so Severus cleared that away and then stepped into the final resting place for Lily, for now. He bent down and closed Lily's eyes as well and took the wand that was in her pocket and placed it in his robes. Severus looked up at the crib where the year old Harry was laying there with tears running down his face. It was such a shame to have seen your mother die right in front of you. Quickly Severus did some diagnostic spells to make sure Harry was alright. All it showed that was the child was hungry and his diaper needed to be changed. So with bit of help from magic Harry was clean yet still hungry but that was something that he could deal with once inside of Hogwarts.

Severus picked up Harry and placed him on his hips like he seen many other mothers do in Diagon Alley.

The boy was twisted in blankets, and held on to a stuffed animal that was a black dog, and once picked up the boy's tears started to stanch. Severus went down stairs to the living room where there was more room to do what he wanted to do. One of things that got Severus mad was how many people looted this home the first time before the Ministry go to come and protect and preserve it. Now this time around Harry will have everything from this house.

"Tippsy," Severus said, soon a house elf popped in the living room,

"Yes Master Snape?" the house elf asked.

"I want everything in here that not broken, be taken to Spinner's End in the last room of the house."

"Yes Master Snape right away." The house elf left to collect the items.

What was left was the family heirlooms that the Potters might have had in the house, so using his new Potter status of Head of House, he called the head house elf from Potter's Manor.

Soon another elf popped in with a uniform on with the Potter crest on it.

"Young Harry is okay! And I has a new Master. Master Snape called sir, What is you needing?" the Elf asked.

"Well first what is your name?"

"I is called Mixy"

"Mixy, I need you to make sure that any Potter heirlooms are taken out of this house and taken back to Potter Manor, where I'll be living with young Harry here during the Summer when I'm not working at Hogwarts. Understood?"

"Oh, yes Master Snap. Mixy and others will get the manor ready for Masters and clean up here."

"Thank You Mixy, and please let Tippsy take anything to Spinner's End that is not a Family Heirloom."

The house elf bowed and popped out.

What was next on Severus list was to explain to everyone why he will be taking care of the Boy Who Lived. And not Lily's silly sister and her family.

"Okay Fawkes take us to Hogwarts." Severus said out loud hoping that the phoenix will hear them. Well the bird did and came to land on the Potion Master's shoulder, will holding Harry tighter, Fawkes flamed all three of them out of the cottage to the magical school in Scotland.

**Thanks for reading, please review! Also I have a question for everyone, would you guys like to see Harry grow up or me skipping a few years like to Harry being like 6, there will be flashbacks, then possibly another skip in the years to the first year of Hogwarts. Let me know! Hope you all have a good week!**


	5. The Talk

**Okay just letting everyone know, that I try to write at least two chapters before I post one, so most of my questions will be for two or three chapters ahead. So Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK does and I thank her every day, in my head, for writing such a wonderful series that relates to everything and everyone, and also makes me feel so much better even thinking about it.**

Once again Severus felt his feet touch the ground after flaming again, Severus quickly look down at Harry who seemed to have fallen asleep, which was a Merlin send. He then looked around to see where he was within Hogwarts. To his surprise he saw that he was in Albus's office, and so were Albus, Minerva, and Hagrid.

"Severus, my boy, could you please tell me what is wrong and why do you have Harry Potter?" Albus asked, standing up from his chair from behind his desk.

"Headmaster, I have a letter that might explain everything, but first may I make Harry more comfortable?" Severus answered.

"Yes yes of course"

Severus quickly transformed an empty chair to a crib and placed Harry inside of it. Harry opened his eyes, and then seeming to know there was no threat flew back to sleep quickly. Severus sighed in reassurance knowing that the boy will hopefully sleep through this talk.

Severus then walked to Albus's desk and handed him the letter that his Headmaster gave to him. Albus took the letter and read it quite quickly. Severus watched his face go from worried to sadden to then reassurance with a mix of happiness.

"Hagrid, you may go." Albus told the half giant.

"But sir?" Hagrid tried to ask why.

"As you see our Harry is fine, and I will let you know where Harry is to live."

With that the grounds keeper left the office but not before going over to the crib, and taking a look at Harry one last time.

"Now Severus please sit, as I try to understand this." Albus said bringing another chair in front of his desk. "Minnie, please just listen, and then ask questions later please. It will help both of us to understand."

"Of course Headmaster." The Scott said.

"Now Severus here is from the future, sent by myself that…"

"…died, I killed you because Voldemort wanted Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco, to kill you but you had a certain wand, and you didn't want it to go into the wrong hands."

Albus nodded his head in understanding.

"So he was sent to raise Harry here, because he knows what is to happen and try to stop it."

"What about Sirius? He is the barin's godfather; him and James were brothers, when they were here at Hogwarts." Minerva asked

"When I was in the in between, James offered to give his blood, and I accepted it. So now I am considered a cousin of James, and Head of the Potter house, and thus the next blood kin of Harry."

"How do we know that this is true?"

Before she could finish, Severus pulled the memory out, and placed them in a vial on the Headmaster's desk.

"When you have time, this is everything from the in between."

Before anyone could ask anything else, there was a noise in the fireplace, and a voice yelled out.

"ABLUS WHERE IS MY GODSON?" a voice that could only belong to a Sirius Black, came.

The two professors looked at Severus, "Let him in." he told them, Albus got up to unlock the fireplace. Severus also turned to the sleeping Harry, recovered him and then placed a silencing charm around the crib and a disillusionment charm, so that they could talk to Sirius without Harry being a distraction.

Soon, Sirius Black, came through the fireplace, and looked around the room; his eyes rested on Severus,

"YOUR 'DARK LORD' KILLED MY BEST FRIENDS, AND WHERE IS MY GODSON, YOU DEATH EATER?" Sirius yelled at him, leading up to Sirius's wand in his face.

Severus stayed calm and slowly pulled up his left sleeve, and looked Sirius right in the eye.

"I'm no Death Eater, Black. So he isn't _my_ dark lord. And Harry is safe and no need to worry about him. Right now there is one person you need to find, if you want revenge."

Sirius looked down and the clean forearm, and lowered his wand from Severus's face.

"Who, then?" Minerva asked.

Severus sighed and sat down in the chair he recently vacated, "Your 'best' friend, Peter. They made him their secret keeper, and he turned them in to Voldemort. But what needs to be done is that the Longbottoms need to be moved because the others will go after them." He told Sirius, and directed the last part to Albus, who nodded.

"We will bring them here." He said.

"So where is Harry, now?"

Snape waved his wand to where the crib was.

Sirius stood up and went over to where Harry was sleeping, and as any good godfather would he waved a few diagnostic spells over the sleeping child.

Severus smiled, because he did the same, and made sure the child was okay.

Sirius moved some hair from Harry's face away and moved back to where they were sitting. Severus watched how the worry seemed to disappear from his face. Sirius sat down, and then he quickly became angry.

"Peter did this! HE TOLD VOLDEMORT WHERE THEY LIVED! I'M GONNA KILL THAT RAT." Sirius yelled, and before anyone could stop him; Sirius went to the fireplace and left.

Minerva looked over at Severus, who shrugged.

"He went to kill Peter, before Peter tricked the world, and made it seem that Sirius killed him and 12 muggles. He spent 13 years in Azkaban without trail, and escaped." Severus stood up and stared to pace because of the memories of this night before.

"I'll get the Longbottoms over here right now. Severus you should go, wait where are you to live?" Headmaster said looking at Severus.

"I'll continue to teach, and live here with Harry, but during the summer live in Potter Manor."

The Headmaster nodded, "Yes, yes, very good; my boy. I'll even take your classes for this week and the next so you could settle down."

"Thank-you Albus, I'll leave then now." Severus said nodding towards the Headmaster and the transfiguration mistress in good bye. He went to the crib and picked up Harry, and walked down to the dungeons where it will become warm and more homey then before.

**Thanks for the reviews, followers and favorites! It means so much!**


	6. Growing Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter's World just this idea that I have and thus this plot. Enjoy the next chapter!**

9 Months later:

"Happy Birthday, Harry and Neville, Happy Birthday to you!", the adults in attendance of party sang to the two birthday boys.

"Make a wish and blow out your candles," Severus whispered to the raven haired boy

"Okay Daddy," the boy said, closing his eyes for a second and blew air onto the two small candles on the cake in front of him. Neville already was eating his cake, and Severus smiled. This will be one of the many birthdays that Neville will spend with his mom and dad, finally.

Severus was also smiling about how calm Harry was calling him Daddy. Many times Severus said that his real Daddy was dead because of an evil wizard, but the boy still called him Daddy and not Sev, Severus or Uncle, but Daddy.

The past nine months were hard, but that first week was the hardest. Barty Crouch Sr. saw no threat and then Dumbledore went over to Longbottom Manor and collected the family and brought them to Hogwarts to live. It was in enough time for the next evening Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Crouch Jr. went to find the Longbottoms, but fell in an Auror trap, and was captured.

Sirius was also able to capture Peter, but Peter was quicker and got away, leaving a hand, and killing 13 muggles. Sirius was locked in Azkaban without trail, _again_, but was released once Peter was found a stone throw away from The Burrow. Black was cleared of all charges of murder, but was in a Ministry cell because he used Dark Magic in front of muggles. He is to be there for three years, and Severus is to go later with the memories of today to show Sirius Harry's second birthday.

"Finish 'fore you Nev'" Harry said to Neville shoving cake in his face, even though Neville was finishing up his piece; Severus just glad that it wasn't chocolate cake.

Remus wanted the cake to be chocolate; yet Severus knew what the candy did to Harry, and in no way did he want to deal with a hyper child running though the manor. What Remus didn't know that Severus saw him sneak Harry some chocolate when he came. Severus smiled how much Remus changed, he was so calm and didn't go into solitude like before, and with the Wolfsbane, the furry problem became less of hassle.

Severus felt a pull on his cloak sleeve; he looked down to see his little Harry.

"Presents now, Daddy?" Harry asked still having cake all over his face.

"Yes, just let me clean you up," Severus said pulling Harry onto lap, and taking a napkin and wiping Harry's face and hands.

"Yay, presents!" Harry yelled pulling Severus along to the present piles that were set up for both of the boys. Severus knew it was going to be along day.

* * *

2 Years later:

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS? I TOLD YOU, HARRY NOT TO FLY WITHOUT ME BEING THERE!" Severus yelled at the boy, which was sitting on the hospital bed in front of him.

Harry put his head down, in shame, with tears in his eyes.

Severus stopped pacing and looked down at the child. He stopped and kneeled in front of the 4 year old.

"I'm sorry, for yelling but I was afraid for you. Even though you are a great flyer, flying without me is not a good idea until you are much older."

Harry didn't look at Severus and kept blowing his nose with his sleeve of his left arm.

"Harry please look at me," Severus said. When he didn't look at him, Severus took his hand and raised Harry's chin so that Harry was looking at him. He wiped his tears away with his thumb, "Harry, I was so afraid that you were hurt worse than you were but-" Severus said stopping hopping Harry would catch on.

"But what Daddy?" Harry asked with a small twinkle in his eye of curiosity

"But I'm glad" Severus said. The only reason Harry wasn't hurt worst was he did accidental magic, so that he was able to bounce safely to a stop.

"GLAD?! How are you glad Daddy?" Harry asked with complete surprise and with a happy twinkle in his eyes.

"You did magic, so that means that you can start some training with magic control with Aunt Minnie, or me." Severus told him.

"Aunt Minnie definintely, you are too good with Potions." The child said with a strong determination.

Severus gave the boy a hug but was careful of his right shoulder. Madame Promfery said that it was just sprained and he could go to their living courters, but she wanted to see him in the morning. They started to walk down to the dungeons.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I thought I would practice flying so that I could play Quidditch for your house."

Severus looked down and smiled at the boy, "You are forgiven but I don't want you to fly for a week, and it might turn to two weeks if you complain."

"Awww!"

Severus smiled, "Shall we go see what how many cauldrons they melted while the Baron was watching them."

Harry smiled and the two walked hand in hand, back down the potions labs.

* * *

5 Years later.

Severus watched as the returning students came into the Great Hall, he really watched how the students reacted to Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table. The students have gotten use to Harry wandering the castle, being in classes with them, eating with them, and just doing things with the students.

Severus thought it would be weird when Harry will become a student and the teachers will have to treat Harry like a student and not part of their family. Harry soon got up from his seat next to a Weasely, and came to sit next to Severus and his Godfather Sirius.

Sirius was offered the History position once Sirius was out of Azkaban, and wanting to be closer to his godson, he accepted.

"Dad, Charlie said that his younger brothers are really good pranksters, and that you should be worried." Harry said smiling as the first years came in, and like they heard their mentioning. Two red head boys came into the Great Hall and smiled at Charlie, and then stuck their tongues out at their other brother Percy.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed this will be along year.

* * *

With Christmas break close approaching, the students began to act up, and that meant more detentions that Severus had to watch over. He was currently sitting at his desk, going over some essays while his N.E.W.T students were making a surprise potion. They didn't know what it was but they had to brew it and then research it, for the next class period in two days.

Harry was sitting at his own potion bench working on salve for Madame Promfery. Harry began working with potions when he was six and he was now able to brew some of the simpler healing salves and potions for the Hospital wing, or for some of the teachers' personal stock.

The bell rang signaling lunch period starting, his students quickly cleaned up and took their vials of potions with them to research. Harry even cleaned up his things as the salve needed to sit for two hours before it was to be bottled.

"Hey dad can I go flying this afternoon with Oliver and Charlie this afternoon?" Harry asked him, as they were walking up to the Great Hall.

"Yes Harry, I don't have anything that you need to do, and McGonagall said that you had everything caught up for the week so why not, just behave." Severus told Harry.

"Thanks Dad."

They entered the Great Hall and went to the Staff table. There Sirius was waiting with Remus who came for the weekend.

Severus groaned for when Sirius was here Harry misbehaved, yet when Remus was here he seemed uncontrollable. Severus could only imagine what might have happen next.

**Okay everyone here you go! Sorry this took a bit longer, this isn't my greatest chapter, but I wanted to throw this in so you guys had something to read, while I study for my midterms. Thus meaning maybe a little late next week putting up a chapter, but when I do Severus and Harry's first Year at Hogwarts. Yay! So Review, cause it makes my day.**


	7. The Sorting

**Hey everyone, this is the chapter that everyone has been looking forward to, or I was looking forward to this chapter. Thanks to everyone who review, favorited, and followed. Keep doing so and the quicker you get updates.**

**Disclaimer: in no way shape or form do I own anything of Harry Potter's Universe that all belongs to JK Rowling. But I wouldn't mind if she were to share with me.**

Severus sat down at the Staff table waiting for the sorting and the feast to begin, not only for the food, but mostly to get rid of this stress of not knowing where Harry will be placed. Severus told Harry that it didn't matter where he was placed because he will be proud no matter what. Secretly he hoped Harry would be one of his snakes. Who could blame him right?

Soon the doors opened and the returning students walked in and it was weird not having Harry walking in with them like last year. Severus usually allowed Harry to take the Express in while he flooed to their living room, so Harry could talk with his friends. But this time Harry went as a student not as a charge of a professor.

"He will be fine, my boy, he'll still be here, but as a student." Albus said to him seeing his stress.

Severus tried to calm down but it didn't work.

"I know Headmaster, last time I was dreading this for a whole different matter." Severus told him trying shake, what happened last year. Severus looked at the new DADA teacher, Remus seemed to be fine and have no worries at all, but Sirius seemed have a whole new level of stress on his face.

Sirius wanted Harry to be a lion, but he of course would be happy with him as a snake, just as long as he isn't a badger or a bird; that would be just too much of a humiliation.

Severus smiled at the distress that Sirius was experiencing, and he took a sip of his wine, and tried to relax. That didn't work because the same moment the doors opened again and in walked Professor McGonagall with the new first years. Severus could see Harry out front smiling and waving to all the students in the hall. He was walking next to a red headed boy who could only be the Ron Weasley, and on the other side was the Granger girl that still stared at the ceiling in delight. Severus was also able to see a blond hair boy that wore a sneer, Malfoy. Severus never talked to Lucius after he was placed in Azkaban, for being a Death Eater, but maybe his son will be different this time around but Severus doubted it.

McGonagall started to call out names, and finally she said Harry Potter. The Great Hall became quiet and so did the entire staff table. Harry stepped up to the stool and smiled and Sirius and then at Severus. Severus smiled and waved back.

'Good luck' Severus thought towards the boy.

Harry sat on the stool and the hat was placed on him. The hat took a few a minutes before the hat cried out "…Better be, Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor table erupted into cheers, so did Sirius. Severus mentally sighed, but physically he cheered for Harry.

Harry got up slowly, and placed the hat back on the stool. Harry looked back at Severus and gave him a sheepish smile. He nodded toward the cheering table, and Harry smiled then went to go sit next down next to the Weasley twins. Severus could see Oliver planning the few years of Quidditch because of their new Seeker. Even a quick look over at Slytherin Marcus Flint was upset because of the new Seeker for their arch rivals.

Severus kinda zoned out a bit until he saw Harry get up and walk over to the Ravenclaw table and sit next the Penelope Clearwater. He smiled at the fact that ever since Harry decided to make friends he had friends in every house and made sure everyone knew it.

Several minutes later he moved to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to some of his other friends from that table. He began popular when Tonks was in school, and he was loved by everyone because of the houses love for friends.

Then he went over to his friends in Slytherin, and he thought Harry sat right next Marcus purposely just too kinda rub it in. Severus also looked at Malfoy and saw how the blond was staring at the raven hair with obvious disgust. Severus will change that this time around, but he thought that Harry might just be the trick to do it.

Harry was even friendly with the ghost which even seemed to help the first years become the more comfortable. The bushy hair girl, Granger, seemed to have gained some courage and began to talk to the Fred and George, and then with Percy. Ron began to talk to Neville again like they haven't seen each other for ages. Severus smiled at that fact because he knew that Neville, Ron, and Harry spent every summer together.

Soon Albus gave the okay to go to the dormitories for the night. Harry seemed to run ahead of the rest of the students, and they all had to catch up with him. Severus smiled as he got up and went over to Sirius and Remus.

"So a lion, I would have never thought." Severus said smiling

"I knew from the very beginning that Harry is going to be a lion, take after James and Lily."Sirius said smiling patting Severus on the back.

Remus just sighed and smiled, and looked up at the moon; it was full, and tonight he was going to change. Severus also looked at the moon, and was glad that Remus was taking the Wolfsbane potion, and have been taking it since Remus moved in with them to help with tutoring not only with Harry, but was a tutor until Albus couldn't get a professor for DADA.

Severus knew he had to get to his snakes to make sure they knew who was boss and how they needed to keep together as a house, and even get to know others outside of their house.

**Okay everyone this is the very beginning of the Hogwarts years and I have **_**a lot **_**in store for you guys. So you know the drill read and review! Thanks again. Enjoy.**


	8. Hot Chocolate

**Here's the next chapter so more Hogwarts YAY! Also I'm so sorry that I didn't update in forever, really only like 2 weeks but it's still forever, but that what happens when you're a pre-med major. So please forgive the either really quick updates or the updates that take weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, simple but still painful**

* * *

Severus sat down on the sofa in his living room, trying to rub out a migraine that he acquired during the speech he gave to the firsties. He got up to his potion keep, and took out a pain reliever, and downed it one gulp.

Right now he wished to know what Harry was doing right now, what he was thinking, and how he was dealing with being a lion. Severus really wished that he would have been speaking to Harry tonight with the rest of them, but at last he didn't but he really wish he was. Severus looked at the clock on the mantle of his fireplace, and it read 10:20 which means it was his turn to do a walk around the castle to make sure everything was fine.

Severus stood up, waved his wand and stuffed out the candles and left the embers in the fire place burn. He stalked out of his living quarters and began his walk. He quickly went up to the third floor where there is no Large three headed dog and he took a sigh a relief. Severus stayed up many nights with Albus to make sure the stone does not come to the castle for protection. Yet it was placed in one of the many Princes vault for safe keeping.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Albus the stone cannot stay here; it _will_ propose a threat for the safety of the student, and the staff if it stays here." Severus told the Headmaster while pacing in front of the desk

"Severus my boy, it will be safe. The Professors will each design a safety measure to help protect the stone. Nickolas is quite keen on keeping the stone here."

Severus stopped pacing and turned to the calm looking Headmaster.

"Nickolas or you want it here Headmaster. I believe you want to keep the stone here for yourself and Nickolas just doesn't care. You want it here because having that stone will help you become better. But let me tell you, you bring it here, Harry and I will leave and go somewhere else. And once Harry leaves so will Sirius" Severus told the old coot.

Albus seemed to think about it before reply ten minutes later.

"If it doesn't come here, Severus; where will it be safe?"

Severus thought about this since coming back. Gringotts is the safest place to hide the stone, it just needs to be lower, more protection.

"Headmaster the Prince's has multiple vaults in the lower parts of Gringotts and I will be willing to have the stone placed there in a more secured vault then have it here, in the castle." Severus told him.

"Very well, we will do it that way." Albus told him.

The next week Severus and Albus went to Gringotts and placed the stone in a vault under the Prince's protection.

*End Flashback*

* * *

He then went from there. The Seventh floor was empty so was the Astronomy Tower. He came down toward the kitchen, when he saw the door open, but he didn't see anyone open it.

Severus thought about it at first and then released it was Harry underneath the invisibility cloak. Harry always had a hard time sleeping at Hogwarts when the students just came back. So Severus went to the pear and tickled it and the door swung open. He stepped in, and with no surprise there was Harry sipping a hot coca.

"Young man you are to be in your tower, not in here." Severus said to him in his Professor's voice

Harry whipped his head to see who the teacher was, and when he saw it Severus he smiled at him.

"Hi Dad, Couldn't sleep. Do you want some?" Harry explained to him.

Severus nodded and sat down next to Harry, and smiled at the term, Dad. No matter what he told Harry, Harry still called him Dad. Severus actually quite enjoyed it.

A mug popped up in front of him, and he took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Are you mad, Dad?" Harry finally asked

"No, Harry I told you before the sorting weeks ago I would never be mad or upset at you if you were to be a lion, for it is in your blood and I know your parents would be proud. Thus I am as well."

"I know it's just the hat told me I could go to any house I wanted to, but it said that I was truly meant to be in Gryffindor and that you would understand."

"I do understand. It is where you'll help the most people, and who knows you may stop the house rivalry."

Harry stopped staring at his mug, and looked up at Severus with a very serious look on his face.

"Yeah right Dad, good one."

Severus smiled remembering the Battle of Hogwarts, where everyone fought together, maybe not the snakes, and that was his fault, but he would fix that this time around.

"Well then if you don't believe I think it is time for you to go to bed."

Harry yawned in agreement.

"Okay dad, are you going to walk me back?" Harry asked getting up and putting on his cloak.

"Yes, it was my plan." Severus said walking towards the door of the kitchens.

As they walked back Harry told him about how the lions, especially Oliver was excited to have Harry in their house. Severus nodded and smiled about how much fun it will be to not worry about Quirrell trying to kill Harry this year not only because he is not teaching, but also because the stone is not in the castle.

The next day and the day after passed with very little surprise. Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw do very little of cauldron melting, but today's class is to be very interesting the classic class of Slytherin and Gryffindor, also known as his charge's class and his house.

Last night Harry came down to his quarters and did his homework while talking about his classes and his friends.

His friends Ron and Neville seem to be doing okay, well according to Harry, but he also made new friends with Seamus Finnagin and Dean Thomas once again. Also his first classes were going well and the professors even said that he was ahead already, and Severus was sure it was the classes as he was young. Actually that's exactly what it was.

Severus walked into the lab from the study that was connected to it. He scanned the room and saw the Harry and his group was sitting up front so he was hard to miss them. Severus noticed that Harry was staring at the desk that he always occupied before this year. He sneered at everyone and gave them the same speech that he gave the first years since the beginning; both times

"There will be now silly wand waving…."

* * *

Severus sat down sighed and placed his head in his hands, this was ten times as bad as the last time this class came around. Four cauldrons melted, three exploded, and four of students sent to the Hospital Wing.

"Dad" a voice said out of the blue, Severus looked up and saw Harry standing there.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I eat lunch with you up at the front table today?" Harry asked

Severus smiled at that, "What about your friends, won't they want to eat with you?"

"Nah they can deal with it, I'll sit with them at supper."

"Well then let's go then." Severus stood and brought out his wand to banish the mess.

"No need Dad. I did it already." When Harry said that Severus did look around and saw that the mess was indeed taken care of; Severus smiled.

"Thank you, Harry let us go."

They walked out of the classroom together heading toward the Great Hall together.

* * *

**So there you go the next chapter. Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but school comes first.**

**Read and review! also if anyone is intersted in being a beta just put it in a review or message me!  
**


	9. A Nightly Visit

**So this week is hell week again, but I have two more weeks of this semester, so after that I have finals. Then I'll have a regular update schedule. Thanks for those who reviewed, followed, favorite, and even just read it. It truly means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character in the Wizarding World of H.P.**

The first two weeks went by without a mistake or an injury to Harry at least; even his first years have been less problematic, so was his second years. Severus patted himself on the back, saying it was coming back from the future, and knowing what was going to happen. Also he helped teach Neville during the summer months. That meant that Neville was more comfortable with Potions and with Severus

It was the first weekend that he didn't have to play babysitter for the castle's students and he was able to make some more salves and potions for the Hospital Wing. Harry came down early and they got to work, and within a few hours the mixtures were resting before they were to be finished.

Harry was doing some of his homework, and Severus was grading essays. He just got done Harry's, and he was impressed, it was one of the better essays he had ever seen and that including Hermione's from last time. He also just put it towards the personal tutoring during the Summer months at Potter Manor's private Lab.

Suddenly the door was opened violently; Severus quickly grabbed his wand from where it was next to his papers, and stood up pointing it towards the door. Harry also stood up pointing his wand at the intruder.

"Whoa you two calm down it's just us" Sirius said smiling. Standing behind him was Remus who was staring at Sirius with a disapproving glare. Both Severus and Harry lowered their wands. Harry just shook his head and began cleaning up the ink that spilled when he got up.

"I'm sorry Severus I told Sirius that you were working but he insisted that-"

"-That Harry _has_ to go try out for the Quidditch team right now, or he'll never get the Seeker position.", Sirius finished for Remus after cutting in.

Severus sat down, and looked over at Harry who was smirking at him.

"But Uncle Sirius, I'm not going to play Quidditch. I want to spend more time on my schooling." Harry told the surprised Godfather. Harry told Severus that he already tried out the other day, but convinced Oliver not to tell anyone that he tried out already, and made the team, especially not telling Sirius.

"WHAT?! You're not playing Quidditch, but, but you would be the best and youngest seeker in a century. You would be even better than Charlie."

"I know Sirius Charlie, and Oliver both told me the same thing, but Dad said that I had more potential to be an Auror then a Pro-Seeker." Harry said looking up innocently at Sirius knowing that he had him.

Severus tried not to smile and even laugh because Harry was giving the best acting job, even better than the Weasley twins. Severus looked over at Remus who was smiling a bit, because he was in on the secret as well.

Sirius sat down across from Harry, and took Harry's hand in his, "Harry, if that's sure that's what you want to do then, I guess I can deal with you not playing Quidditch." Sirius said seriously.

"It is Uncle Siri" Harry told him dead straight in the eye.

"Well then I have some essays to grade," Sirius said standing up, "If you want me to look at your essay before you hand it in, I'll check it."

"Sirius you know you can't do that," Remus scolded him,

"I always check it when he comes to me, but I do it as an Uncle, not a professor." Sirius told Remus, winking at Harry.

"Sorry to barge in Severus,"

"It is forgiven."

"Remus are you coming with me to watch the other try outs?"

"No you go ahead Sirius; I need to talk to Severus about this month's illness."

"Okay well then have a good day, See you later Harry for dinner."

"Okay Uncle Sirius, love you!"

Sirius smiled, "I love you too, pup."

Sirius left the Potion classroom, and the three of them waited a while before Harry started laughing. Even Severus cracked a smile

"Really Harry, it's a cruel joke to play on Sirius, what are going to say when it comes time for a game." Remus asked him.

"Well that's the whole idea of the prank, he won't know until we play the game against Slytherin. And then I'll catch the snitch, and he'll be so surprised he'll won't be made at me." Harry told Remus.

Severus placed his wand back down on the desktop, and went to the caldrons to see if they were ready to be finished, and like clockwork they were.

"Harry they're ready to be finished."Severus told the boy.

Harry came over to the caldrons and began to finish the salves.

"Severus do you mind if I stay here to grade papers, while you guys finish up. Sirius will be pouting and I don't need to deal with it. It's just too funny right now. I would be afraid that I would give up secret.

"Sure Remus, Wolfsbane is almost done sitting anyway, it will be done this evening."

Severus worked with Harry with a pattern that took 3 years to master, and it quite to enjoyable.

Severus thought about how Harry first game actually turned out, and he shivered. Quirrell in no longer a threat but for some reason he had a bad feeling about the first game that is to be taken in a few months.

* * *

Severus sat back in his seat as he watched Harry finish up his dinner from the Halloween Feast. He knew that Harry would be acting strange today, so it wasn't a surprise when Harry didn't go to Lunch this afternoon, and instead took lunch with him in the Positions Lab, along with Sirius and Remus. Later tonight the three of them would be going to Godric's Hallow Graveyard to visit Harry's parents.

Every Halloween they go to the tomb stones so that Harry could tell Lily and James about the summer and start of the school year, and every other event that happened since his birthday.

"Severus, I hope you and your group have a safe travel to Godric's, the weather is to be nice." Albus said to Severus giving him the port key that would let them land in front of the church.

Severus thanked the Headmaster, and then he stood up, and so did Sirius and Remus. They walked down the aisle where Harry was sitting picking at his treacle tart.

"Harry, pup, it's time to go." Sirius told him.

Harry nodded and said good bye to his companions, Ron and Neville knowing what was going on knew where he was going, but what surprised Severus was when Hermione just nodded as well in understand and gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze.

They four of them walked out to the Great Hall, where Sirius Accio'ed their cloaks, and they left Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

Like always the port key left them in front of the Church, and they group walked toward the cemetery.

Severus, Remus, and Sirius left the young boy talk to his parents in peace. Remus went to walk around with Sirius, and left the young charge alone.

Severus stood against the tree that was there, and thought about the last 3 months, nothing major happened, well too major. Harry becoming a lion was something big, and not coming a snake.

"Hello Sev," a voice said "He's grown so much!" the voice continued.

Severus smiled and turned slightly to see a shade of Lilly Potter.

"He has, can hardly keep him in pants and robes," Severus agreed.

The first time the shade of Lilly appeared, Severus freaked out, but since Lilly showed up once a year on Halloween , and James on Harry's Birthday, the parents only saw their kid once a year.

"I'm so happy that he got into Gryffindor, and that he's doing well in school."

Severus just smiled at the ghost, as Lily moved to her son, and the wind around Harry rushed through Harry's hair like it was trying to flatten down the messy mop.

Severus just smiled as Harry finished up.

"Okay Dad, I'm ready to go back now." Harry said with a slightly smile.

"Yes I do believe it is, shall we go get your Uncles?" Severus said holding out his hand for the young boy to take it. Even though the eleven year old swore he was too old to be hugged and kissed, Harry took the hand of his guardian, and wove through grave stones to find the Uncles to go home.

**Here you go one more chapter for you to read and review! Again I want to apologize but the good news is that only two more weeks of school left, which means that after that I can update a bit more on a schedule. What day is good for you, or what day do you guys like getting a new chapter on? Let me know, Thanks again.**

**P.S next week is Quidditch**


	10. Better Take Two

**Hello anyone there? You're still there? Well that's awesome, thanks for waiting out my last few weeks of my first year of college. So now that I'm home I can write more regularly, so that means scheduled or close to schedule updates! **

**Disclaimer: This whole story universe belongs to J.K Rowling. I just splash in the giant ocean she created.**

Severus sat at the head table looking over at the students that were eating breakfast; some Ravenclaws quickly came it grabbed toast to then run off the library to get some homework done before the game today at ten. Hufflepuffs were coming and going staying to eat with their group of friends before then going off to their common room to get ready. His snakes all ate together, like they always did and will always do for the rest of their years here at Hogwarts, Gryffindors came in groups, put sat in normal seats, except that the Quidditch team sat in the middle of the big table. Every once and a while a lion would go up to the team and wish the team a good luck and an extra kill those snakes. Yet there was one person missing from the team, and it was his Harry.

Harry slept in his quarters last night due to nervousness and was woken up when Severus got up to go to breakfast. Harry was told to get ready for the game, and was expected to eat a normal breakfast no matter how nervous he was.

"So Snivellus, ready to get you arse kicked today by your own son?" Sirius asked him with a twinkle in his eyes.

Severus thought how the prank got spoiled by Harry. He let his guard down too soon and made a mistake instead of saying he was going to the library to study with Hermione, instead he made the mistake of saying he was going to be there with Oliver during practice times, and couldn't dig himself out of the hole.

Sirius was made for a bit that he own godson scared him and saying not only did he not try out but also that he didn't want to play. He then saw it as practice for upcoming pranks that will happen during the Winter Break. And Severus will be the main target and he does hope that none of his snakes will stay because then he would be able to get even on his own terms during that time too.

"I do believe I will be proud to beaten by my own son, and his house team. Yet will be disappointed as well because my house lost."

"Well said Severus, I believe you will the most level headed about this game than anything. I will be just as proud yet happier if I don't have to hear Padfoot complain about losing a game." Remus said taking a sip of his tea.

Severus heard clapping and cheering from the lions and looked up to see Harry coming in holding his own Nimbus 2000. It didn't take a lot rule breaking for Harry to have his own broom here. Severus so happens to have his own Nimbus that he never used just laying around his living quarters, Severus did intended to give the broomstick as a gift but that would make it Harry's so instead it's more of a loan for now.

Harry looked up at his three guardians and smiled, Severus calmed down a bit when he saw Harry take a very big spoonful of eggs and some cuts of bacon.

"Severus don't worry so much then kid will be fine", Sirius told him, "He gets the flying from his father, and a great chaser he was. And even I have to pat myself on the back for getting him the toy broom for his first birthday even though Lily was against it."

"Oh yes lets be completely thankful that you endangered your godson's life at the age of one." Severus said sarcastically before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Hey now that not cool Lily said the same thing."

"I believe I told you that she wouldn't like it, and was all against it." Remus added on.

Severus tuned out the bickering old couple and looked toward his table and saw that everyone was done and that Marcus Flint was staring at him to get the nod of approval to go get ready for the game. Severus did nod toward the oldest of his snakes and he led them out of the Great Hall.

Many lions and other students yelled remarks and wishes that they would lose towards the snakes. What didn't surprise him but it surprised the other students, when Harry stood up and walked toward the opposing team's captain and shook hands with him. Harry asked him if would be okay or that Marcus would take it as an insult if he would wish them good luck. He told him no, because like Oliver is now, Marcus would have loved to have Harry has his Seeker, and will have respect for him.

"I see that he took your advice then Severus" the Scott teacher said

"Yes Minerva, I always taught Harry how to be respectful even when it came to Quidditch. Sirius taught to play and I taught him to behave that is all that needs to be applied today."

Minerva smiled and continued on with her breakfast.

"Quidditch and behaving DON'T belong together, Snape, and I know you know that. To play you have to tough and show no mercy!" Sirius said making his point clear by hitting his fist on the table.

They were soon interrupted by and clearing of a young throat. They all turned to see Harry standing before them.

"I believe Sirius that you can be tough and have no mercy but yet show justice for what they do on the pitch, and leave it on the pitch." He told his Godfather, with a smirk.

"Dad, just want to wish you a good luck and to give you this calming potion to take before the game."

Severus took the bottle and smiled at his son.

"Thank you Harry and a best of luck to you." Severus placed the bottle in his pocket of his robe, and stood up, "I will take this closer to the game, and be careful son I don't want to have to sit with you in the Hospital Wing tonight"

"Of course we won't, I'll just be in my room tonight, not the Hospital wing you know how much I hate the smell of it in there." Harry said with a smile and he quickly turned around and rand down the stairs to go toward his team.

Severus could feel himself pale, he knew it was wrong for him to allow Harry to play Quidditch but that would help him in the Tri Wizard- no Harry _WILL_ not be in that; he will make sure Barty Crouch Jr. will stay in Azkaban and not impersonate Moody.

"You had better take two of those before you really freak out Severus" Remus said with a humors tone.

Severus nodded, "Yes I better" He quickly took the bottle out and smiled it before he drank it. He wanted to make sure there was nothing else in this and that it was actually calming draught.

Severus then walked out of the Great Hall down to his quarters to get dressed for the cold weather that graced them today. All the while he chanted to himself 'Quirrell is not here, Quirrell is not here' that was intermingled with 'Harry will be safe'.

**Well this is a good spot to stop and stop I will. AGAIN THANKS so much for understanding, and get excited because next is the actual match! YAY! I have it all written but I want to add more to it, and edited it. So enjoy this chapter, review because that only makes them come faster! Haha :) **


	11. Third Times the Charm

**Hey everyone so here's part two. I have a few surprises in here I hope you like them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again just here splashing in the ocean that J.K Rowling made by writing Harry Potter. I'm just soaking up the Vitamin D, and burning, yeah I'm that type of person, haha.**

Severus sat in the teachers section of the stands at the Quidditch pitch. Last time he really ever saw this pitch up close was when it was set on fire by the Death Eaters. He shivered at the memories that began to pile on after that one about his whole past life. The memories were quickly pushed away when his snakes began to cheer and boo at the same time as his house team came on and when the lions came on as well. Even the visitors and family members were cheering on for their favorite teams for the day.

All the students surrounded Madame Hooch on the ground, astride their brooms. Sirius nudged Severus with his elbow and pointed to the smallest person on the pitch, their Harry, of course Severus already spotted his son. Severus quickly reached into his pockets of his outer robe and took the second Calming Draught out and took it before his anxiety got too much and he had to call Harry out of the game.

Soon Hooch blew her whistle and both teams rushed into the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson — what an amazing Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive rue too—" Lee Jordon stated, (**Thanks J.K for that quote and the next)**

"JORDON!" Professor McGonagall yelled at her lion

"Sorry Professor"

Severus smile at how Lee would never change. Severus looked up in the sky for any sign of Harry. Really Severus only heard what was going on during the game, and tried to look for his son.

"There by your goals" Remus said to him reading his mind.

Severus did quickly look over towards the snakes hoops and there he was sitting on his broom about twenty meters above the highest hoops. Harry was just sitting there and looking over the pitch searching for the golden snitch. Severus sighed quickly in relief because Harry wasn't flying, he was just hovering there.

No sooner did he draw a breath to sigh, Harry quickly dove down, as he saw the snitch, and did his Seeker Higgs. Apparently Sirius also saw it because he started to bounce up and down like a kid in a Quidditch Shop…wait that was him during the summer. Severus followed Harry as he pulled up and followed what he hope was the snitch.

"He lost it," Sirius said

"And how is it you know that?" Severus asked sneering at the once Beater.

"Well the snitch is right above us and the other seeker is no longer flying but rising up higher to find it." Sirius told him pointing up very discreetly.

Before Severus could look up, a gasp went through the crowd, and Severus quickly looked for Harry. And there he was in the middle of the pitch; his broom was swaying to the left and right, trying to buck Harry off.

'Bloody Hell, not again.' Severus thought before he locked eyes on the twitching broom and started to say the counter course.

Remus and Sirius were yelling at each other to try to make each one try to figure the counter course. This went on for what Severus thought was hours, but soon the broom slowed and finally stopped bucking and Harry could stay on it without fear of falling off.

"Severus what was that?" Sirius and Remus asked together.

"It was a bucking curse, what else would it have been?" Severus said trying to remain calm.

"Did you stop it then?" Remus asked as Sirius returned to watching the game.

"Yes" Severus answered.

"It happened before didn't it?" Sirius whispered to Severus without removing his eyes from the game. Remus turned quickly to Severus to hear what he would say. Severus looked down in shame, and noticed that all three of them had their wands out, but Sirius was the one to have his still tight in his hand, as it would have been if he was on an Auror mission.

"It did, but this time I don't know who was casting the curse."

Sirius sighed, "Room of Requirement, after Harry goes to bed in your quarters."

"Of course." Severus said and Remus nodded in agreement. They were not allowing Harry to be really out of their sight the rest of the weekend.

Severus and Remus returned to the game, or at least returned to watching the game. All three of them didn't release that they were all holding their breaths till Harry caught the snitch in the same fashion, almost swallowing it.

All three of them exited the stands, Severus went to his house's dressing rooms and congratulate them on a 'Good Game' even though they lost; yet he was a bit more excited that his son's team won, even if it was the rival house. Sirius and Remus both said that they were going to wait to walk the team back up to the castle. It wouldn't be so strange to have two past lions walk with Harry and his team to protect them, without drawing to much attention that something amiss big time.

Severus exited the dressing room in enough time to see Harry on Remus shoulders and his entire house surrounding them both as Sirius walked with the two twins, casually behind the group, seeming that they were talking about the game. In fact Sirius was just watching to make sure nothing would happen to the group or no one would attack his Godson. Which left Severus wondering if he should take another calming draught before the meeting tonight.

**Mawahahaha, two major twists in the story. I really, really like them let me know! I love reviews as most writers do. Have a good evening!**


End file.
